


Vanishing Point

by benjji2795, WylieCoyote



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon up until 3x05, M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WylieCoyote/pseuds/WylieCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his attempts, Adam can't fully accept his son and decides to pull him from Anchor Beach. Panicked and angry, Connor sees the only solution being for him to run away. When he asks Jude to come with him to which Jude agrees, only for the purpose of keeping an eye on his boyfriend until they reach a place safe for him to call someone. However, Jude finds that he may have become just a little too involved.</p><p>*Based on the rumored (proven false) Jonnor plot of 3x10*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been over a week in the making and I am so glad I can finally post the first chapter. I'm also extremely excited to be co-writing this with Ben, his work is some of my favorite in the Jonnor fandom. 
> 
> I can't ever post something without first apologizing for any grammar errors that might have been missed; so, sorry for that. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Jude - Wyliecoyote 
> 
> Connor - Benjji2795

**Jude**

Jude glanced at his watch again. Class would be starting soon and Connor was no where in sight. Usually in the morning they would meet at the curved tree near the parking lot, but Connor hadn’t so much as texted Jude since yesterday. He sighed and headed off to his first class of the day, resigning to ask about it later. The rest of the day passed slowly, as it usually did, and Jude was trying to make an effort to be interested in what the teacher had to say. Jude would always be grateful for the fact he’d finally found Anchor Beach and that he never have to move to a different school again...but it was the summertime and while the rest of his siblings were out enjoying it, he was stuck here.

* * *

 

**Connor**

Connor sprinted out of his room, out into the garage, jumping on his bike and pedaling off towards Anchor Beach. His dad had kept him home from school, for reasons Connor wasn’t really sure of. Though in his gut, he had a really bad feeling about what might be coming.

His dad had finally left for work after lunch, so now Connor was heading off to see Jude. His dad had taken his phone last night (another bad sign), so he couldn’t just text him. He was worried about what might be happening and he needed to see Jude, thinking that maybe just being in Jude’s presence would help him calm down.

He sprinted into the school, stopping to look at the clock.1:00. Jude would be in math class now. He turned, taking off towards the classroom. As he approached, he slowed, trying to wipe the expression of worry he was sure was written all over his face. As bad as things looked now, maybe nothing was really wrong. No need to worry Jude right now. So Connor put a smile on his face, trying to be happy for his boyfriend’s sake.

* * *

 

**Jude**

It was nearing the last class of the day and Jude was staring down at the half-hearted scribbles of notes on his paper, trying to make sense of the equations; when he felt someone elbow him in the side. Jude glanced over to the side where his classmate was sitting. He scowled, but the girl only quirked her head towards the door. Jude frowned, but when he looked over he saw Connor standing outside. His boyfriend was acting casual and when he caught Jude’s eye, he waved.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Jude asked.

The teacher sighed heavily. “Fine, go ahead. But don’t take too long, Mr. Adams-Foster, you are here for a reason.”

“Okay,” said Jude, blushing furiously. Connor ducked quickly out of the way so that the teacher didn’t see him waiting, though the second Jude left the classroom and stepped out of sight of the window on the door, he found Connor leaning with his back against the lockers.

“Hey,” Connor exclaimed, smiling. The smile, however, Jude noticed, did not quite reach the eyes. Jude didn’t get much of an opportunity to observe it further, because Connor was pulling him into a tight hug, bordering on the side of desperate. That worried Jude too.

“Hey,” Jude said against Connor’s shoulder. They stood with their arms wrapped around each other for several more seconds before Jude pushed back slightly. Their hug ended, but the two hadn’t moved too far apart. “Are you okay? Where were you this morning?”

Connor shrugged. “Does it matter?” he mused. Jude gave him a dubious look. “Come on. We’re not sneaking out of class to talk about where I was this morning.” Connor grabbed Jude’s hand and led his reluctant boyfriend to a shadowed archway so they were out of sight of the classrooms. This raised a red flag for Jude as well. Usually when they met each other between classes, they’d go to their bench.

“You... _are_ okay, right?” Jude asked, already knowing the answer and already prepared to completely not-buy it.

“Yeah. What else would I be?”

“I don’t know. That’s kind of why I asked.”

Connor laughed softly and moved closer to Jude. He leaned forward, Jude meeting him halfway. Despite being vaguely annoyed with Connor, Jude couldn’t resist his boyfriend...and besides, it wasn’t like Jude ever could hold much against him. As the two kissed, they were completely oblivious to the car that pulled to a furious stop in the parking lot- the man who stepped out, a determined, but slightly unsure expression on his face. He headed towards the office of Vice Principal Adams-Foster.

Jude enjoyed spending time with Connor, especially times like this when they would kiss and suddenly it was like the rest of the world didn’t matter. Still, that same uncertainty and suspicion was keeping him from focusing entirely on Connor. Jude pulled back a little, trying to examine his boyfriend’s face. There wasn’t anything too different...

“What the hell?!”

Jude watched as the look of warmth and affection turned slowly into panic and he reached for Connor’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze, even as Adam Stevens stormed over to them.

“Dad,” Connor stammered, turning towards his father.

“ _This_ is why you can’t stay here, Connor,” Adam snapped, grabbing Connor’s arm and pulling him away from Jude. “Why we can’t stay here. The only reason you’re in summer school is so you can move on to eighth grade, but obviously that doesn’t matter to you.”

 _Why we can’t stay here?_ thought Jude, _he can’t mean_...

“I-it does, Dad. I just-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Connor,” Adam interrupted. He was making a point not to look at Jude. “Seeing as how you’re here now anyway, you might as well come with me and explain to Ms. Adams-Foster why we have to do this.”

 _‘Why we have to’_... Jude shook his head. “Connor, what is he talking about?”

“You know what, I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Adam said flatly before Connor could say anything. Then he was pulling Connor with him towards Lena’s office, disappearing around the corner and leaving Jude standing alone; standing confused, but with a sense of dread given what all this was implying.

* * *

 

**Connor**

Connor’s heart sank as he heard his dad’s words. “Why we can’t stay here…” His dad had been talking last night about moving away but Connor had just assumed that he wasn’t serious. His dad had been saying stuff like that ever since he had told Connor he couldn’t sleep over at Jude’s house all those months ago. Connor didn’t think he’d actually ever follow through. And besides, with the exception with last night, he hadn’t mentioned moving in months.

“We’re not really moving away are we dad?” Connor asked timidly.

“We are Connor. I’ve had enough of that kid.” Adam said gruffly.

“What, you mean my boyfriend?”

“Stop calling him that Connor! You’re gay, fine whatever, I really don’t care. But you are _not_ dating any boys, not while you live under my roof.” Adam snapped, grabbing Connor by the arm as he spoke.

“D-da-d-dad!” Connor spluttered as Adam dragged him to Lena’s office.

“Mr. Stevens. I’m surprised to see you here,” Lena said as they walked into her office.

“Look, Lena, I’m not really here to chat. Just tell me what paperwork I need to do to pull Connor from Anchor Beach.” Adam said calmly, in stark contrast to the anger he was displaying towards Connor a few moments earlier.

“Lena—“ Connor began, trying to communicate to her what was really going on. Maybe she could help him. Adam tightened his grip on Connor’s arm, to the point where Connor was in considerable pain, and couldn’t continue his statement.

“Yes, Connor?” she asked, having heard him say her name.

“Nothing.” Connor said through gritted teeth. Connor stood there as Lena passed his dad the papers, Adam filling them out and signing them. Connor felt anxious, as it dawned on him that this was really happening. His dad was pulling him from Anchor Beach, taking him away from Jude.

“Adam, if you don’t mind my asking, why are you pulling Connor from school here?”

“Just a new job offer in another state.” Adam said matter-of-factly. Connor just stared at his dad, unsure of how he could just lie to her so easily.

“Well, we’ll be sad to see Connor go.” she said.

“Yeah, I feel bad about having to do this.”

 _You fucking liar_ , Connor thought.

“Okay so you’re all set Adam. Connor will need to continue to attend classes for the rest of the week, but on Friday he’ll be all clear to go. It was a pleasure having you at Anchor Beach, Connor.” Lena said, extending her hand towards Connor for him to shake.

“Thanks,” was all the Connor muttered in reply before being led out of the office by his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I can't ever post something without first apologizing for any grammar errors that might have been missed; enjoy the second chapter!
> 
> Jude - Wyliecoyote
> 
> Connor - Benjji2795

**Connor**

The whole ride home from Anchor Beach was conducted in silence. Connor was feeling utterly overwhelmed by his emotions; it took all of his strength not to cry right then and there. He was fuming mad at his father. He was disgusted at his own cowardice, that he couldn’t stand up and tell Lena what was happening. But more than anything, he was frightened and despondent over that fact that his dad was taking him away from Jude.

They arrived home, and Connor’s dad yanked him out of the car, dragging him into the house and into his room, slamming the door behind him and angrily warning Connor not to put a single foot outside the doorframe. Connor dove into his bed, burying himself under his blankets and sobbing into his pillow, the tears coming in buckets, his sobs wracking his whole body.

A few hours later, Connor awoke, realizing he must have fallen asleep while he was crying. He sighed; crying hadn’t made him feel any better. He still felt like one big ball of emotions, all of which made it almost impossible for him to think about anything; anything except Jude.

He couldn’t let his dad do this; he wouldn’t let his dad do this. Jude was his everything and Connor loved him with all of his heart. He couldn’t let himself be taken away from the boy he loved so much it hurt. If he left with his dad, Jude would be gone. Connor probably would never talk to him or see him again. He wouldn’t let that happen. He was thirteen; he could take care of himself. He pretty much already did anyway. And so, to Connor it was settled. Connor leapt out of bed, grabbing a bag and stuffing a few essential things in it before lowering himself out the window and sprinting off to the Adams-Foster house.

Slowing as he approached the driveway and wandering into the front yard, Connor wondered how he was going to wake Jude up so he could talk to him. Jude never heard his phone at night (Connor had tried texting him at 2:00 AM a few times when he couldn’t sleep; he never got a response). And it’s not like he could just walk in the front door. Because first of all, it was probably locked, and second of all, after what happened the last time he “broke” into someone’s house at night, he was not eager to try that again. Looking around, Connor noticed a couple small pebbles. Connor giggled softly, thinking about how cliché this was. Picking them up, Connor considered their size, and decided that they were small enough. Grabbing one and cocking back his arm, he tossed it up, making contact with Jude’s window and making a small _ping_ sound.

* * *

 

**Jude**

Jude lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Lena had explained to him what happened on the drive home from school. Even though Jude was already having his suspicions, hearing it, having it one hundred percent confirmed...somehow made it sting even more. Because not hearing it meant that there was still a chance that it wasn’t true. But there was no way around it now. Connor was leaving Anchor Beach.

Connor was leaving Jude.

All throughout dinner, Jude hadn’t said a word. He refused to eat, instead pushing his food around with his fork in a disinterested manner. His siblings were concerned, however when Mariana began to ask him what was wrong, Lena shook her head silently, mouthing ‘not now’. Jude saw it and wished she hadn’t done that. He didn’t like being pitied nor did he appreciate people tip-toeing around him. Jude’s family tended to give him ‘space’ whenever he fell into moods like this as if they were terrified to trigger his selective-mutism despite that not even being close to how selective-mutism worked. It wasn’t like Jude was the most verbal person in the world. Still, he didn’t want to feel like a special case either. So Jude silently helped to clear the dishes and then he vanished for the night, painfully aware that five sets of eyes were watching him leave.

Jude glanced at his watch propped up on the bedside table. 1:37. He sighed shakily. Jude hadn’t cried yet and he was starting to wonder if that meant he was a bad boyfriend, when he heard a slight ‘ping’ing noise. Jude frowned and sat up. He glanced over at the window on AJ’s side of the room. Slowly, Jude gets out of bed and sneaks to other side of room, casting a cautious glance towards his roommate. AJ didn’t seem to be disturbed by the sound. Jude turned back to the window, surprised to find Connor standing just outside. He made a motion with his hand, ‘come down here’. Jude’s gaze flickers nervously over to AJ again. But he still hasn’t moved and Jude gave Connor a small nod, letting him know he’ll be down soon.

Jude navigated out of his room and down the stairs, moving slowly and wincing whenever his feet knock against the wood floor. His family members get up a lot at night; he just hopes tonight isn’t one of those nights. Jude stepped outside and found his boyfriend pacing.  
“Connor?” Jude said. “What are you doing here?”

* * *

 

**Connor**

“I’m running away,” Connor blurted out. “I’m not letting my dad take me away from you. I love you, Jude, so I just can’t let that happen.” Jude stepped closer, taking Connor’s hands and locking eyes.

“No, Connor I can’t let you to run away,” Jude said gravely. “It’s too dangerous. I love you too, you know that. That’s why I can’t let you go, you’ll get hurt and I won’t let that happen to you.”

“I’m already hurt, Jude and it’s only going to get worse if I stay with my dad. Jude, he wants to control my life, take away all my free choice because he can’t stand that I’m gay!” Connor protested, almost feeling angry that Jude wasn’t on his side with this. Connor honestly knew he wouldn’t be, but that didn’t matter.  
“Connor, I know—“

“Jude, please. If I go with my dad, we probably won’t ever talk to each other again,” Connor interrupted, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Connor, I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” Jude reasoned.

“I can’t risk it Jude! I can’t lose you!” Connor cried, wrapping his arms around Jude and burying his head into the crook of Jude’s neck.

* * *

 

**Jude**

Jude stumbled backwards slightly but hugged his boyfriend back, letting him cry on his shoulder. This wasn’t good. Jude could tell there would be no changing Connor’s mind on this. He’d seen his sister run away several times before and he knew that nothing good could come from it. Jude was going though everything, _anything_ , he could try to say, when Connor said quietly, “Come with me.”

Jude froze. “What?”

Connor pulled away, his arms still around Jude like he was afraid if he let go, Jude would bolt. “Come with me,” Connor repeated. “Think about it, my dad won’t ever get in the way again and there won’t be anyone at school trying to tell you who you are.”

“You know I’m okay with that now,” Jude sighed. “But either way, Connor, what would we even use as money?” he was trying to think of reasons that would rationalize Connor’s thinking. “And...we couldn’t keep running forever. We’d have to find somewhere to stay.”

Connor took a step back and slid his backpack down his shoulder. He unzipped the front pocket and presented Jude with a surprisingly large stack of money. 

“Where did you get that?” Jude questioned.

“I’ve been saving my birthday money for the past few years.”

Jude raised an incredulous eyebrow. “You have?”

“My mom was always too lazy to find out what I actually wanted,” Connor explained as he put the money away. “I was saving for a new skateboard.” His hands moved back to Jude’s upper arms, stroking up and down comfortingly. “I have some family in Arizona. We can stay with them for a while until we work something out.”  That plan didn’t sound as secure as Jude would prefer. He stared into Connor’s eyes, loving despite being afraid, he knew this was something he needed to do. Jude glanced back up to the entrance of his home, then back to Connor. “Okay, fine” Jude said. “I’ll go with you.”

Connor grinned widely and hugged Jude again only to move back a second later. “Do you mean it?” Connor mused.

Jude nodded. His heart was starting to beat faster and a sense of panic was beginning to set in. _Yeah, Adams-Foster_ , Jude thought, _are you serious?_ _Remember what happened to Callie when she ran away?_ On the other hand, when Wyatt had been with Callie, while she did end up being sent away, she didn’t end up in jail...yes. The safest Connor would be was if Jude went with him. He’d survived the terrible conditions in the foster system, surely he could endure what ever the streets had to challenge them both until they were in a safe enough place.

“Yeah,” Jude said evenly, hoping Connor didn’t hear the unsureness.

Connor kissed Jude for a brief few seconds before letting go of him. “I’ll wait here,” he said, indicating that Jude go and pack.

Jude nodded again. He wanted to cringe at how happy Connor looked now as oppose to only a few minutes ago. Jude turned and snuck back inside. Every step he took felt heavy; he wanted to delay this as much as he could, but realized if he took to long, Connor would probably panic, thinking that Jude had been caught. Jude moved carefully in his room as he filled his back pack. He was so focused on the task at hand, that he didn’t hear the movement from the other side of the room.

“What the hell are you doing?” AJ said, his voice startling Jude.

“Don’t do that,” Jude grumbled.

“Sorry.” AJ crossed his arms over his chest. “Where’re you going?”

Jude hesitated. AJ seemed alright... “Connor’s,” Jude answered. Well, it wasn’t a complete lie.

“Sure, okay...because every thirteen year old walks to his boyfriend’s house at 2:00 in the morning. I’m sure your moms’ll understand.”

“You can’t tell them,” Jude said a bit too hastily to not be suspicious. He winced at his own lack of discretion. “Connor wants to run away. I’m going with him.” 

“Running away?” AJ echoed. “I’ve been there before, it’s not a good idea.” 

“I know.”

“So why are you doing this?”  “Because...” Jude sighed, “Connor doesn’t know how bad it is out there. If I don’t go with him, he could get into a lot trouble.”

“What and you won’t?” AJ challenged.

Jude shrugged. “I don’t know. But he’s my best friend and my boyfriend and I can’t just let him do this by himself.”

AJ nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think I know what you’re talking about.” AJ glanced around. “Okay, man, you get until tomorrow night to convince your boyfriend to come back. Then I tell them what you’re up to.”

Jude stared at his roommate in surprise.

“Yes I’m being serious, get outta here before I change my mind,” AJ confirmed, not unkindly.

Jude offered him a weak smiled before turning around and leaving the bedroom. He stopped in the kitchen to grab some snacks in case Connor had forgotten to and then he headed to the front door. Jude paused with his hand on the door knob. _I can’t believe I’m actually doing this._

Jude opened the door and stepped back out onto the front porch. Connor was sitting on the front step and when he heard Jude, he jumped to his feet. “Ready?” Connor asked, holding out his hand.

“Yup,” Jude murmured, letting Connor take his hand and intertwine their fingers. “Ready.”  
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill, I can't ever post something without first apologizing for any grammar errors that might have been missed; enjoy chapter three =)
> 
> Jude - Wyliecoyote
> 
> Connor - Benjji2795

**Connor**

Connor anxiously paced back and forth on the porch of the Adams-Foster house; every second Jude spent inside was another second that he was likely to get caught. Connor was going, with or without Jude, but God, he really didn’t know if he could do this on his own. He needed Jude by his side. It was Jude he was doing this for, and no matter what happened, as long as he was with Jude, Connor was sure it would work out. Suddenly feeling tired and out of energy, Connor settled down on the front porch step to finish waiting.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jude finally appeared from out behind the front door, joining him on the porch, and Connor jumped up, turning to face Jude, feeling relieved that he had made it in and out of the house without getting caught.

“Ready?” Connor asked, extending out his arm for Jude to take his hand.

“Yup,” Jude replied quietly, taking his hand and weaving their fingers together. “Ready.”

And so Connor stepped off the porch, letting Jude take the lead as he set off with him towards freedom.

* * *

 

**Jude**

****Jude had taken the bus many times in the past by himself, so that bit was easy. They found their seats in the back, trying to divert the attention from them. Being the hour it was, there weren’t many people on the bus anyways, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Connor was asleep with his head on Jude’s shoulder, Jude himself leaning against the window, even more awake than he was before. He kept pulling out his phone and checking to see if anyone had texted him- making sure AJ really had kept his word even though it’d really only been about twenty minutes.

He sighed, shaking his head and set an alarm on his watch so they could both wake up in time to get off the bus. Jude rested against Connor as well and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep as well. Tomorrow would be a busy day. 

~

They couldn’t stay on the bus forever; it’d only take them so far. When they both woke up the next morning, Jude and Connor found a rest stop to prepare for the day. The couple changed in the bathroom then found an outdoor bench to gather their thoughts together.

“We’ll need to get on another bus,” Connor said, staring off, eyes focused like there was a map in front of him. “We can probably get to Arizona by Sunday morning, maybe earlier?” Jude was quiet. He knew the buses better than Connor so he could easily lead him onto the wrong bus and they’d be home in a few hours. “Jude?” Connor said.

“Yeah,” Jude agreed a little too quickly. “Sounds good.”

Connor frowned and reached for Jude’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly. “We’re going to be fine,” he stated. “We’ve got each other.”

Jude, again, did not respond. Instead, he watched out the window for the street numbers. They were already looking less familiar. The two boys didn’t speak until the bus stopped about forty minutes outside of San Diego. “Come on,” Jude said. “Let’s get off here.” 

“Really?” Connor leaned up in his seat slightly, looking outside the window as well.

“Yep.” The bus had barely stopped when Jude got up and began walking to the exit. When they got off, Jude glanced around. _Now where?_ he thought. Jude nodded towards a tourist building on the corner of the street. “Let’s check that out. There’ll be maps, right? Maybe we can come up with a, you know, actual _plan_.”

Connor nodded sheepishly. “Okay,” he agreed, looking confused, but not entirely surprised by Jude’s dismissiveness. He always did this in situations of heightened stress or emotion. It was something that Connor greatly hated, but he loved Jude too much to ever hold it against him for too long. Jude and Connor walked over to the tourist building and milled around, acting as casual as they could. Two thirteen year olds alone this early in the morning could definetly raise some eyebrows.

“We don’t need anymore food right now,” Jude stated quietly, like he was thinking out loud.

“Water?” Connor suggested, making a motion towards the cooler in the back of the building.

“Yeah, I’ll go look at the maps,” Jude said.

* * *

**Connor**

****Connor wandered off towards the back of the visitor’s center where the cooler was located, trying to keep his head from constantly swiveling around. He was suddenly nervous about being caught by somebody, especially since Jude wouldn’t even know since he was over looking at the maps. Connor eventually made it to the cooler, snatching up several water bottles in his arms before turning back, jumping at the man who had suddenly appeared behind him.

“What are you doing here by yourself son?” the man chided. “You’re a little young to be wandering around a big city alone.”

“O-oh, I’m not a-alone,” Connor stuttered, shaking as he stood, rooted to the spot.

“You look pretty alone,” the man commented.

“W-well I’m not! My parents are waiting o-outside!” Connor exclaimed, finally finding the strength to move his legs and shoving past the man, moving quickly as he ran to join Jude by the maps. “Jude, we gotta get out of here,” Connor breathed out quickly, grabbing Jude by the arm and dragging him towards the door. Once they were outside and a safe distance away from the visitor’s center, Connor stopped, sitting down on a bench, plopping down the waters (that amazingly, he hadn’t dropped) on the ground in front of him.

“Connor, what the hell was that about?” Jude asked sharply.

“Some guy—thought I was alone and I—I panicked okay,” Connor admitted, staring at his hands as he spoke.

“Connor, if this is going to work, you can’t panic,” Jude explained softly, sitting down next to him and taking his hand.

“He—he just surprised me is all,” Connor mumbled, “and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Connor, you have to trust me here, that kind of stuff, makes us look very suspicious. I need you to keep your head,” Jude implored. Connor took a deep breath, trying to absorb in all of his boyfriend’s calming energy, focusing only on Jude’s gentle face and his soft hand in his.

* * *

**Jude**

****Jude was worried, but he knew he couldn’t let it show or else Connor would panic again and what good would that do them? They didn’t have as much time as Jude would’ve liked at the pitstop; he hadn’t gotten a good enough look at the maps. He felt bad for feeling relieved, but then again, it was never in Jude’s plan to get very far on this ‘run away’ thing. Jude sighed and stood up, pulling Connor up with him.

“Let’s find somewhere to figure out what we’re doing,” Jude said, glancing around and checking to make sure no one was watching them. Connor nodded in agreement and after he put the water bottles into his backpack, they kept walking until they found an abandoned shop. The door, despite being cracked opened, was still jammed and it took a bit of kicking for it to move. There was a thick layer of dust on everything and the lighting was dim. A quick look around the deserted building revealed it to have been some sort of record store. The shelves were mostly bare, but a few of the records that still remained, abandoned and long forgotten.

At the back of the store there were stools sat in front of a long countertop where Jude figured record players use to reside. Jude and Connor each sat up on the stools. “Are you hungry?” Jude asked. “It’s almost...” he glanced at his watch. “It’s almost ten; we haven’t had anything for breakfast.” 

“Sure,” Connor said. Jude reached into his backpack and passed Connor a granola bar. Or, what he thought was a granola bar. “Um, Jude what’s this?”

Jude leaned forward. “Sorry,” Jude exclaimed when he realized it was one of Stef's protein bars. “I had to grab something quickly.” 

Connor shrugged. “It’s fine,” he assured. Connor unwrapped it and took one curious bite. He chewed slowly, Jude watching in amusement as his boyfriend’s face scrunched up. 

Jude reached for Connor’s backpack and pulled out one of the water bottles. He handed it to Connor. “Sorry,” he repeated, then added lightly, “I’m actually surprised you don't like it.”

“What does that mean?” Connor asked as he unscrewed the water bottle cap. 

“You know, athlete and all.”

Connor took a long drink. “You know, Jude,” Connor said jokingly, “for someone who’s so anti-labels and anti-gender rolls that sounds very stereotypical.”

“Shut up,” Jude laughed. He took the water bottle from Connor and was about to take a drink as well, when he realized something. Jude froze, a blank expression falling over his face.

“What?” Connor said.

“Connor,” Jude began carefully, “you, um, did pay for this, right?” 

Connor frowned. “Pay for what?”

Jude bit his bottom lip. He gestured to the bottle in his hand. “The water, Connor,” Jude elaborated. 

“The water-” Connor cut himself off, realizing what Jude was saying. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’.” 

“Well...well, it’s just water, right?” Connor pointed out, not entirely seeing what the big deal was. “It’s not like they’ll miss it.” 

Jude thought back to when Callie ran away (for a second time) and stole a candy bar. One might think it was ‘just a candy bar’ but she had gotten into a lot of trouble. This was ridiculous, they were going to get busted for _this?_ What if that guy who saw Connor...  _No, no_ , Jude thought quickly, trying to calm himself down. _We’re not ‘busted’ yet. Connor’s right here. It’s just water._

“Yeah,” Jude agreed. “Just water.” 

 


End file.
